1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of software code abstracting and more particularly, to abstracting of software code related to benefit rules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computerized systems configured for processing of insurance claims are known in the healthcare industry and property and casualty insurance companies. Computer codes implementing these systems usually include tens of millions of lines written in proprietary, obsolete languages that are hard to understand, maintain and reuse. Any modernization effort of such systems requires reverse engineering of the existing computer code into benefit rules. Today, such a process is typically done manually, making the overall modernization costly and inefficient.